1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein is in the field of removably connecting two electrical wires together by means of mating electrical connectors secured to the ends of the wires.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention is a novel improvement over and a departure from at least the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 741,052 C. Mahon 3,208,030 R. T. Evans et al ______________________________________
Mahon discloses a connector comprising an elongated block of insulating material with a tongue and overlying spring member extending forwardly therefrom. The mating surface of the tongue is shaped to have a convex leading section followed by a concave section. The spring member has a concavo-convex surface with the convex surface facing the tongue. Two like connectors are mated by inserting the tongue of one in between the tongue and spring of the other. The spring members provide both a biasing force against the mating surfaces of the tongue and electrical contact with a conductive plate secured to the opposite side of the tongue against which the spring member (of the other connector) bears.
Evans et al discloses a hermaphroditic type connector on which the spring member is a continuation of the blade. The connector is formed by reverse bending a metal strip twice, first rearwardly to provide a double thickness blade and secondly forwardly to form a leaf spring. The space between the forward ends of the blade and leaf spring provide a receptacle in which the blade of a like connector may be inserted. The leaf springs of the mated connectors are on either side of the two blades so as to bias them together.